


Hollow

by BandGeek918



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Backstory, Crying, F/F, Plants, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max couldn’t believe what she was doing. </p><p>She was literally crying over a damn plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lisa The Plant

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this thing and I had to do this. I'm not sorry.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Remember to comment and such.  
> If anyone wants to collab or request a story or such, check my bio for information!

Max couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was literally crying over a damn plant. 

 

She curled herself into a ball, sitting right beside the plant, who she had previously named Lisa, and touched Lisa’s bland orange ceramic pot, the cold pressing against her fingertips. She folded her arm back over the other and laid them on her knees that were practically connected to her chest.  Another leaf fell off of the branches and floated down to the tip of Max’s shoes. She buried her face into her arms and sobbed violently into the gray cloth of her hoodie. 

 

The room around her seemed to fade as she felt the tears stream from her eyes. Of course she knew she was being ridiculous, but did that stop her from crying? No. Suddenly Max felt dizzy, the room spun as she continued to sob. She heard the sound echo into the hallway from her door being left open, but couldn’t bring herself to give an honest fuck. She wiped at her nose slightly and felt a warm liquid finding it’s way down to her chin and dripping down to the carpet, the red mixing in with the tears. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to cry. 

 

Maybe if she kept bleeding she would eventually just stop existing. Would it all stop if she did?

 

_‘Damn…’_ She thought to herself. ‘ _That's a lot of blood._ ’ 

 

It was more than she usually bled, at least when she did bleed. She felt her body get heavier. Why the hell was she feeling so emotional? It was a damn plant, but that damn plant was the only thing keeping her together. It had somehow stayed alive while everything else around her was dying, somehow standing as a positive outlook with all the shit that had been going on. Now Lisa was dying. 

 

“Come on, Lisa,” Max choked out. “You can get through this, girl. Was it something I did? Did I not water you enough or too much? Did I not give you enough life? Come on, you’re one of the only things getting me through right now. How can I protect anyone if I can’t even keep a damn plant alive! I’ve let everyone down, even you, Lisa. What good am I?” Max burst into another loud sob. 

 

Max’s eyes widened as she heard a shuffling behind her. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her small frame, engulfing her in warmth. 

 

‘ _Kate_.’

 

Kate sobbed with her. “You listen here, Max Caulfield, you haven’t let anyone down at all. Lisa is going to be fine, You’re going to be fine because I know you, max, you’ll get through this like you always do. I’ll be there every step of the way.”

 

“Kate…” Max stopped sobbing, but her voice was sounded weird, like her mouth was filled with water. On instinct, Kate knew what had happened. Kate turned max around to see blood pouring from Max’s mouth. 

 

“MAX!” She screamed at the shorter girl.

 

Kate cradled her in her arms, as she dying? What the hell was happening? She tilted her head back, her face red from crying, and screamed into the hallway as loud as she could.

 

“VICTORIA!”  

 

Kate ignored the pain building up in her throat from the throaty yell. She wouldn’t let her die, she couldn’t die. She wiped the blood from max’s face as best as she could, though futile as more poured from her nose and mouth, some even leaking from her eyes. Sweat matted their hair to their foreheads.

 

“What’s happening, Katie?” She whispered to her, eyes fluttering open and shut. Kate pattedher face lightly. 

 

“No, Maxie, you can’t go to sleep.” She sobbed. “VICTORIA!” 

 

A door across the hall slammed open. “What the FUCK do you want, Kate?” A voice sounded out angrily. “I just finished painting my fucking nails!”

 

“VICTORIA! GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE FOR ONE DAMN SECOND AND HELP ME. IT”S MAX.” Kate whipped her head around angrily. 

 

‘ _Damn_.’ Max thought lightly.

 

Victoria ran into the room after a second of shock. “What’s wrong with the hipster?” Victoria took in the image of Max quickly before grabbing her and putting her on the bed. Max dully thought of Victoria’s warm arms before her eyes closed. The smell of blood flooded her senses. Kate’s eyes widened for a split second. “Are you sure, Tori?”

 

Victoria nodded slightly. “Step back, Kate, if I go too far stop me. Promise?” Kate took in a breath quickly before answering. “I promise.” 

 

Victoria leaned down slowly and bit into Max’s neck. Max’s eyes flew open as she screamed from the pain. Victoria unlatched from her neck as Max pushed her off. The crimson liquid kept dripping as she screamed into her room. Her body convulsed as an invisible fire spread throughout her body, finally her body gave away from the pain. 

 

“Lock the door, Kate, this will be a while.” 


	2. The Light Resides In The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up with a new chapter enjoy and shit! Remember to leave a comment if you want or message me in my kik (in my Bio) if you want to collab on something!

A bead of sweat fell from the left side of her jaw as she spasmed in the bed, screaming into what seemed to be an endless oblivion. Her eyes squeezed shut, blood leaking from her darkened tear ducts. she partook in a futile effort to move her limbs, realizing their restraint and it only doubled the pain. She screamed again, wanting the agony to finally end. Every second felt like an hour as the fire seeped into her veins and into her heart, spreading into her lungs, taking the breath from them.

 

Kate sat on the edge of Max's couch sighing. The blue material of the seat scratched the underside of legs, of course it didn't hurt, but it was still uncomfortable. She crossed her legs before the sitting on them gracefully. The sound of Max's screams were saddening, she never liked this part, even if the end result was desirable or the other. She sighed again as another scream was ripped from the mouth of the girl in pain. 

 

However it wasn't just her who seemed to be affected by Max's current state of being. Victoria stood, pacing around the room at a worried pace. She wiped at the corner of her mouth where a bit of Max's blood remained, it scared her to think that the she enjoyed the girl's taste so much. Victoria was usually the master of restraint, being alive for so long does that to you, she guessed, but she hadn't been able to stop at the first moment she felt the sweet crimson hit the tip of her tongue. She was ashamed to say that she faltered, it usually only took a bite. Though, it was the best course of action at the time. Her throat burned as she stared at the girl in the bed, there was no denying that she was thirsty. 

 

Kate coughed into her sleeve before giving the other girl an attentive look over. "Victoria, I  know you're thirsty. You should go eat." 

 

"You know those bonds will never hold when the process is over." Victoria changed the subject quickly, looking at the hurriedly tied belts that restrained Max. Kate shook her head, her hair falling out of the bun.

 

"Victoria..." The girl turned around, her eyes completely black, a mix of hungry and anguished.

 

"Look, Kate. I know, okay? I can't leave her here, not while she goes through this." She wiped at her eyes that we're now completely black, venom slipping out of her tear ducts. 

 

"Well, you don't do her much good if you're blind when it's all over, will you?"

 

"It doesn't matter, I'm staying here." Kate blew air out of her nose and searched her brain for a moment. 

 

"You know, I think I have some O- left in my room from Tuesday, I could go get-"

 

"That would be wonderful, Kate, thank you!" Victoria smiled at her. Kate blushed and nodded at the blonde girl.

 

"Oh, and Kate?"

 

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder.

 

"You wouldn't happen to have anything that can hold her down would you?" Kate scratched her head for a moment then snapped her fingers. 

 

"Aha! Yes I have algaryth chains!" Victoria smirked at the girl.

 

"Kate, you're too cute to be a demon." She winked. Kate blushed.

 

"Thanks, I-I uh- yeah-" She stammered exiting the room. 

 

Victoria turned back to Max, looking over her while she adjusted the sleeves on her black sweater. She spasmed and shook in the bed, blood pooling out around her, stimulating Victoria’s senses. However, Victoria wouldn’t partake in the meal, it just seemed too wrong for her to drink from Max after what she did to her. She wouldn’t go as far as to say that she had “doomed her or all eternity” because the facts were simple, Victoria saved her ass. She could sense a dying human when she saw one, she could thank the Ancestors for that.

 

Max threw her head back a yelled once more. Jesus, Victoria was quite happy that Kate had cast a silencing enchantment on the room or else someone would have gotten either killed or arrested. She sat on the bed next to the girl, careful to avoid unnecessary messes with the blood, and wiped Max’s forehead and blood coming from her ears, bending down and kissing the skin beneath her hairline gently. This seemed to calm Max down a bit, or it could've just been that the process was finally coming to an end after a sold 12 hours. 

 

Which also meant that Kate needed to hurry the fuck up. 

 

Victoria watched as the last bit of blood dripped out of Max’s system and the girl went limp once more. Her eyes widened. “Oh no.” she muttered. Kate felt this was the ideal moment to walk back in the room. 

 

“So, I know I said that I had O-, but is AB okay? I ran out of the other.” Kate dragged the heavy black chains behind her. Victoria grabbed the blood bag out of her hands and bit into it, downing the entire thing. Her eyes slowly went back to the leaf green color they were before the incident. She breathed heavily before looking at Kate again and pointing towards Max. 

 

“We need to hurry, she just went into the final stage.” Kate’s eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, the chains magically wrapping around her, protecting both Max and the entirety of Blackwell. 

 

“Okay, we have a good ten minutes before she wakes up, so you I have to do the ritual before then.” Victoria removed her shirt.

 

“You got this, Kate. The knif-” 

 

“Mad Max! Get your bony ass up, we’ve got people to fuck with and places to fuck up. Don’t worry, I brought your damn precious tea.” Chloe barged into the room, making the other two jump. 

 

“Max?” 

 

“What the hell, Kate, I thought you locked the door?”

 

“I did!” Chloe raised her hand.

 

“I picked the lock. Now what the fuck is going on because right now I see you two covered in blood, Max covered in blood and fucking chained, and Victoria without a shirt.” If Victoria could blush, she would have. Kate sighed angrily, while Chloe looked about ready to kill someone.

 

“Victoria I need you to keep her entertained for a little while, I need to finish this.” She nodded at the demon and gestured over to the couch as Kate started chanting something and drawing symbols on her body with the blood.  

 

“Look, Chloe, Max was upset so Kate came in and calmed her down, but when she was finished, Max had been bleeding out of her nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. Then she yelled for me to come. When I got here, I knew Max was dying, so I bit her.” Chloe furrowed her brow. 

 

“Bit her? Like a vampire?” Victoria rolled her eyes at the punk.

 

“No like a fucking butterfly. Yes, like a vampire!”

 

“You’re telling me that you’re a vampire? Are you high, Bitch Queen? Too much blow or something?” The whites of Victoria’s eyes turned black with rage, her fangs elongating and her skin growing paler than it already was. Chloe doubled back and put her arms in front of her for protection.

 

“Oh my God! Kate, help me!” 

 

“Chloe Price, I advise you to stop. While that was a good one, you’re making Tori mad and none of us want to see you dead.” Kate stated with a slight smile before going back to drawing symbols. “Victoria I need you to calm down and come here, please.” 

 

Victoria smirked at the girl and walked over while Chloe sat gaping like a fish. Though it wasn’t long before Chloe sat up and yelled.

 

“This is so hella cool, you guys. Kate, are you a Vampire too?” 

 

Kate shook her head, giggling as she set the knife of fire using one of her many powers. “No, I am what you would call a demon.” Chloe gasped, jumping and squatting while still on the couch. Kate drug the red hot metal into Victoria’s skin, drawing symbols on herself, Victoria, and Max. 

 

“That is actually really ironic, the girl all about jesus is a demon.” 

 

“Great cover up isn’t it?” Kate smiled. She thought for a second before looking a Victoria, who was in the process of putting her shirt back on. The symbol faded, now looking like a tattoo.

 

“Victoria should we?”

 

“We have to, she knows way too much” Chloe perked her head up. 

 

“We have to what now?” Kate walked over to her with the knife, sitting down and pulling Chloe’s arm gently to her lap. “This symbol means that you will be a part of our ‘clan’. It doesn’t necessarily mean you’re not going to be human, it just means you’ll have more of an ability to practice things normal humans can’t, for instance… magic to an extent.” Chloe nodded, not really wanting to see a way around it. Free powers? Sign her the fuck up!

 

“But it also means, I’ll be in control of you when absolutely, just like Victoria, just like Max, being the leader and all. Not going to lie to you it hurts like hell.” Chloe snorted. 

 

“Get it? Hell? ‘Cause you’re a demo- OH MY GOD! SHIT FUCK, AHH!” She yelled out gracelessly. When Kate finished, she simply blew on the skin, turning the burnt skin into a tattoo.

 

“Hella sweet tattoo, it goes along with my other one.” She looked over the new tattoo on her left forearm. It was a simple red pentagram inside a black circle with the words ‘ _ hrl bnvrh glindli nj hrl dmgcjlii _ ’ 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It’s demon tongue for ‘the light resides in the darkness’. Cool right?”

 

“What about Max?” Chloe asked when Victoria sat down.

 

“It’s done.” Kate declared. "Also, I'll take that tea."

 

"It's chai, warning." 

 

"Ooh! I love chai!" 

 

The girl on the bed decided to start jerking around. Her body spasmed once again, the chains blocking her from breaking anything with her new found strength. 

 

“Oh shit, Hippie.”

 

Max screamed before her eyes flew open. She stopped taking everything around her. She looked at the girls, huddled in a corner.

 

“Guys?” She whispered. “What the fuck just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, don't worry, I am too. 
> 
> Seriously though, I will get into deeper detail and back story in future chapters. Enjoy the mystery, my friends!


End file.
